se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Rutte/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R), and German President Christian Wulff (L) attend a press conference at the Catshuis on November 18, 2010 at The Hague, Netherlands. German President Wulff met Prime Minister Rutte for bilateral talks during his one-day-visit to the Netherlands. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mark Rutte.jpg| Arrival before the European ceremony of honour for former Chancellor and Honorary Citizen of Europe Helmut KOHL: arrival and condolence book - Petro POROSHENKO, Mark RUTTE, Silvio BERLUSCONI, Bill CLINTON, Frank Walter STEINMEIER and Angela MERKEL. European Union Angela Merkel - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch prime minister Mark Rutte is greeted by German chancellor Angela Merkel at the G20 summit in Hamburg, July 7, 2017 (Bundesregierung) Francia * Ver Mark Rutte - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Le Premier ministre des Pays-Bas, Mark Rutte, a rencontré le Président français, Nicolas Sarkozy, le 17 octobre 2011 à l’Elysée, pour discuter de la préparation du Conseil européen et du sommet de la zone euro. Photo: Presidence of the Republic François Hollande - Mark Rutte.jpg| El 3 de junio, el presidente francés François Hollande y el primer ministro holandés, Mark Rutte, se reunieron. Posteriormente emitieron una declaración conjunta para la prensa. elysee.fr Emmanuel Macron - Mark Rutte.jpg| Mark Rutte en Emmanuel Macron tijdens een eerdere ontmoeting AFP Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Mark Rutte.jpg| Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands with Prime Minister Mark Rutte at Huis ten Bosch. This is the last meeting of the Queen and the Prime Minister before the Prince of Orange will become King. photographer: Frank van Beek; uploader: Mark Rutte of Flickr Mark Rutte - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en premier Mark Rutte © EPA Mark Rutte - Piet de Jong.jpg| Mark Rutte overhandigt het boek Polarisatie en hoogconjunctuur aan Piet de Jong ANP Dries van Agt - Mark Rutte.jpg| Minister-president Rutte ontvangt oud-premier Van Agt in het Torentje. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Mark Rutte - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| VVD-leider Mark Rutte en informateur Ruud Lubbers (L). ANP Mark Rutte - Wim Kok.jpg| Minister-president Rutte wisselt in het Torentje van gedachten met oud-premier Kok. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Jan Peter Balkenende - Mark Rutte.jpg| 14/10/10: Scheidend premier Jan Peter Balkenende ontvangt zijn opvolger Mark Rutte bij de ingang van het Torentje. Photo: Minister-president Rutte. Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Mark Rutte.jpg| Minister president Mark Rutte ontmoette de paus in het Vaticaan om te praten over onder meer de stroom vluchtelingen naar Europa. ANP España * Ver Felipe VI - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R) leaves the Ministry of General Affairs with King Felipe VI. Agencias José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels-Belgium - December 09, 2011 -- European Council, EU-summit during Polish EU-Presidency; here, José Luis Rodríguez ZAPATERO (ri)(Jose, Rodriguez), outgoing Prime Minister of Spain, with Mark RUTTE (le), Prime Minister of The Netherlands, and interpreter Carlos AMELLER (ce) -- Photo: Horst Wagner / eup-images Mariano Rajoy - Mark Rutte.jpg| Enhorabuena a @markrutte por su victoria, a los neerlandeses por su responsabilidad y a la @cdavandaag @EPP por su gran trabajo. MR. @marianorajoy Mark Rutte - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez y el primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. EuropaPress Grecia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Sin imagen.jpg| L-R) Prime minister Elio Di Rupo, Dutch Prime minister Mark Rutte, Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras and deputy minister to the President for European Affairs of Cyprus Andreas Mavroyiannis attend a working luncheon at the Gamle Logen hosted by Norway's Prime Minister for the EU leaders while they attend the Nobel Peace Prize Award Ceremony at Oslo City Hall on December 10, 2012 in Oslo, Norway. Zimbio Alexis Tsipras - Mark Rutte.jpg| Mark Rutte, Manuel Valls and Alexis Tsipras, the prime ministers of the Netherlands, France and Greece, meet at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, January 21, 2016 (WEF/Valeriano Di Domenico) Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Mark Rutte.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il primo ministro dei Paesi Bassi Mark Rutte. lettera43.it Mark Rutte - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mark Rutte op de top in Brussel met links Silvio Berlusconi en rechts de Belgische premier Yves Leterme. AFP Mario Monti - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte, left, speaks with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti at a news conference in Rome. Monti, boosted by positive market reaction, took a e30bn austerity package to Italy s parliament yesterday to help stem a debt crisis. Photo: Reuters Enrico Letta - Mark Rutte.jpg| BERLIJN - Premier Enrico Letta (L, Italie) en premier Mark Rutte tijdens een topbijeenkomst over jeugdwerkloosheid. Rutte is, samen met andere Europese regeringsleiders, bij de conferentie op uitnodiging van de bondskanselier Angela Merkel. ANP JERRY LAMPEN Mark Rutte - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Rutte en de Italiaanse premier Matteo Renzi. AFP / Freek van den Bergh Mark Rutte - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| paolo gentiloni mark rutte. Dagospia.com Giuseppe Conte - Mark Rutte.jpg| Buenos Aires, 30/11/2018 - Prima dell'inizio dei lavori del G20, il Presidente del Consiglio, Giuseppe Conte, ha preso parte all'incontro di coordinamento dei Leader europei. Governo.it Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (L) chats with U.N. Secretary General Ban Ki-moon as Finnish President Sauli Niinisto (2nd R) talks to the alks with Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte before the group photo at the 2014 Nuclear Security Summit on March 25, 2014 in The Hague, Netherlands. Leaders from around the world have come to discuss matters related to international nuclear security, though the summit is overshadowed by recent events in Ukraine. (March 24, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images Europe) Jyrki Katainen - Mark Rutte.jpg| Den finske premierminister Jyrki Katainen (tv) i selskab med den hollandske premierminister Mark Rutte. Foto: AP/BAS CZERWINSKI Alexander Stubb - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch prime minister, Mark Rutte (L), speaks next to Alexander Stubb (R), prime minister of Finland at the World Economic Forum. Photograph: EPA Juha Sipilä - Mark Rutte.jpg| Juha Sipilä, Prime Minister, Finland; Mark Rutte, Prime Minister, The Netherlands. Photo: Arno Mikkor (EU2017EE) Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Mark Rutte.jpg| David Cameron with Mark Rutte in 2012. The Dutch prime minister is first on Cameron’s lobbying list over the next two days. Photograph: Geert Vanden Wijngaert/AP Mark Rutte - Theresa May.jpg| Premier Mark Rutte ontvangt minister-president Theresa May van het Verenigd Koninkrijk voor een kennismakingsbezoek. ANP Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mark Rutte.jpg| News conference following Russian-Dutch talks. With Prime Minister of the Netherlands Mark Rutte. Photo: President of Russia Mark Rutte - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin is welcomed by Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (L) at his arrival at the Maritime Museum during his one day visit for the start of the Netherlands-Russia Year in Amsterdam, April 8, 2013. REUTERS/Paul Vreeker/United Photos Ucrania * Ver Mark Rutte - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukraine's Fuel Minister Eduard Stavitsky, Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovich, Netherlands' Prime Minister Mark Rutte and Peter Voser CEO of Royal Dutch Shell (L-R) shake hands after exchanging a signed agreement at a meeting during the annual meeting of World Economic Forum (WEF) in Davos January 24, 2013. REUTERS/Pascal Lauener Mark Rutte - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (left) and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte have been negotiating over the EU's free-trade agreement with Ukraine. president.gov.ua Fuentes Categoría:Mark Rutte